Fighting for Love
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. After Mccoy's confidence is destroyed by a vengeful Kirk, Spock saves the day. Rated M for safety. Turns to Lemon, shocking ending. Fourth story in Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy series.


**(Author's Note: Takes place after my first three Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy ST stories. Read them first if confused. Also, Mirror Mccoy may be considered OOC in this story, since it's deep. But, the way I see it is this: If the true Mccoy acts tough to hide his feelings, then his opposite would express them. Also, Mccoy isn't afraid of very much, so I wanted to give Mirror Mccoy the opposite trait. He can be brave when he has to, but I made him timid slightly, and extremely sensitive. To further enhance the "opposite" theme. Also, all Vulcan terms and words that appear at story's end come from the official Vulcan Language Dictionary website.)**

Scenes start in Mccoy's quarters.

Mccoy is seen laying in his bed.

He is naked, his clothes sprawled across the floor surrounding his bed as moans are heard.

He is masturbating by himself.

He continues for a good ten minutes before he comes all over himself.

He hates this...Spock was assigned to assist in research on a nearby Terran Empire Space station five days ago. Captain Kirk seems to be avoiding him, probably cause of the last incident, and his nurses aren't interesting to him. He's lonely, bored, and reduced to masturbating since Spock isn't there to satisfy him or even to keep him company.

Mccoy takes the glass of water placed on the desk near his bed and pours it on the cum-filled area.

The white liquids are then scrubbed off with a rag that is immediately thrown in the trash nearby.

_Sigh...I've still got at least four hours before Spock comes back to the Enterprise. What should I do for now?_

Mccoy re-enters Sick Bay as the doors open.

The Doctor's eyes brighetn up as he awaits the visitor.

"Spock?" He asks hopefully.

The doors reveal that it is not Spock, but Kirk.

"Sigh..." Mccoy sighs as he turns himself to avoid the Captain's gaze. "W-What do you want, Captain?"

Mccoy's paranoia gets the better of him as he digs through his drawers and eyes a syringe nearby filled with strange liquid.

Poison.

"I just need a hypo-spray and I'll be on my way, Bones." Kirk says, sitting on the patient's bed.

Mccoy ponders his possibilities.

He COULD inject the poison and kill his tormentor.

But, Spock wouldn't like that cause of his loyalty to Kirk. And what if it failed? The Agony Booth would be Mccoy's new home for the rest of the day.

"I'm waiting, Bones." Kirk says irritably.

Finally giving up, Mccoy closes the drawer open and opens another one, finally finding the Hypo-Spray.

He takes one out as he gives it to Kirk.

"Not very talkative today, are you?" Kirk asks. "Ugh, don't tell me this is about the-"

"Don't go there, Kirk." Mccoy says, nervously but consistently. "Just take the damn Hypo and get out. I really do not want to be near you right now."

Mccoy's breathing becomes heavier as his nervousness becomes apparent.

Spock isn't here to protect him, and Kirk has his chance at taking Mccoy.

He got very close to succeeding once, only for his love Spock to bail him out.

"Will you stop being a baby, Bones?" Kirk says, chuckling.

Mccoy turns to finally look Kirk in the eyes.

"What?" Mccoy asks.

"So I tried to rape you. Get over it." Kirk says. "You already know how I operate. I see what I want and I take it. Just cause Spock got in the way one time doesn't mean he'll always be able to protect you..."

Mccoy stiffens with fear as Kirk moves closer to Mccoy's face, so his breath actually can be felt.

"...And when that day comes, your'e mine."

Kirk lightly suckles Mccoy's left ear as the doctor instinctively pulls away.

"I could take you right now." Kirk says, pinning Mccoy against the wall forcefully. "I could take you right now and _destroy_ you."

Mccoy becomes extremely tense, his face paralyzed with fear, his forehead sweating, his breathing hard.

Kirk releases the Doctor.

"But, I won't." Kirk says. "I'll wait for you to come to me. After all, nothing's better than having the slave seek out the master when it has nobody else to depend upon. Like a wounded dog, Bones. That's all you are. A wounded dog."

Kirk moves to the entrance to Sick Bay as he gives Mccoy a final glance.

"When your'e ready to bow to your master, Bones...My quarters will be open."

Kirk leaves the room as Mccoy re-enters his personal quarters and seals the door.

He lays on his side upon his bed.

_I should've injected him with the poison...He'd be at my feet now and I'd've been the one gloating...But, I love Spock too much to kill the only other person he's loyal to. Damn it all to hell! Ever since I fell in love with Spock, I've changed...I'm not as tenacious or heartless as I used to be...I'm timid and weak..For God's sakes, I haven't even made any assassination attempts on anybody in the past week, I haven't killed anybody in so long. Sigh...Maybe I am the wounded dog Kirk says I am..._

Scenes switch to four hours later.

Spock is beamed aboard the Enterprise as he and two of his personal guard re-materialize.

Captain Kirk is standing in front of the control panel as Spock reports to his Captain.

"Research data obtained, all medical personnel executed." Spock says.

"Very well done, Spock." Kirk says.

Spock leaves the room as Kirk smiles slightly, evilly.

* * *

Scenes switch to Mccoy.

Mccoy turns to face the Sick Bay doors as Spock enters the room.

Mccoy actually runs to and hugs Spock.

Spock pulls away, not in disgust, but in curiosity.

"Are you ok, Doctor?" Spock asks. "That was...most surprising."

"What, I can't hug my mate?" Mccoy asks, chuckling.

Spock raises a brow.

Mccoy's happiness charade was just blown down like a house of cards, as he realizes Spock isn't buying any of his fake jolliness.

"Has the Captain harmed you again?" Spock asks, with a hint of fear in his voice. If he was worried, he did his best to not show it.

"Not physically, no..." Mccoy says, finally giving up the charade. "Just the typical 'I'm gonna get you someday' rant. It's something else he said that's worrying me."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spock asks.

"He called me a wounded dog, Spock." Mccoy says. "And what's worse is, he's right."

"I find that statement extremely illogical." Spock says. "You possess the qualities of a Terran, so not only are you not a dog, but you are unharmed..."

"No, no...It's a Terran expression." Mccoy says. "It means your'e desperate, your'e pride's destroyed...Your manliness gone...It's hard to explain."

"Ah, now I understand." Spock says. "You feel inadequate about your abilities?"

"Something like that." Mccoy says. "I mean, ever since me and you bonded, I'm not as...vicious as I used to be. I'm actually growing compassion and love...It isn't like me. In this line of work, where your'e co-worker would rather kill you than assist you...It's...It's unnatural...I..."

Spock's brow furrows as he looks at Mccoy.

"Are you inferring that I am to blame for your'e behavioral changes?" Spock asks.

Mccoy immediately takes Spock's hand.

"Of course not!" Mccoy says. 'It's me in general. You had nothing to do with it."

"I personally approve of your'e changes." Spock says. "It makes you the only other being aside from myself that isn't trying to kill every person he or she socializes with. A friend."

Mccoy blushes slightly.

"I don't know..."Mccoy says. " I guess I was a bit ashamed...I mean, just today when Kirk was talking me down...I was scared, Spock. Scared! And to add insult to injury, I had a syringe of poison in one of the drawers I could've killed him with...If I was myself, I'd've killed him without a second thought..."

Mccoy turns and ...looks at Spock.

"But, when I pondered that, your'e happiness entered my mind." Mccoy says. "I knew you would never want Kirk dead...So, I didn't do anything. It's not doing for you that worries me, it's the fact that I was powerless against him...It was...horrible..."

Spock immediately reaches for Mccoy and hugs him.

"I understand, my mate." Spock says. "But remember that I will love you always, regardless of your'e mannerisms, choices, or behavioral changes."

Spock feels wetness on his blazer as he sees Mccoy actually crying. This definitley wasn't like him.

"S-Spock..." Mccoy asks between quiet sobs. "Am I a joke...? Am I really just a wounded dog using you to lick his wounds?"

"I do not believe so." Spock replies. "One can change their behaviorisms, yet still maintain their core _katra. _Therefore, you are not a weak person, just compassionate. Besides, you are my love and my bondmate. I would not for even a microsecond consider that you would ever use me."

"At least somebody thinks so." Mccoy says, showing a fake smile through his teary eyes.

The two remain cuddled for some time, until Mccoy breaks the silence.

"Would you sleep in my quarters, with me, tonight?" Mccoy asks.

"Why not in my quarters, as usual?" Spock asks. "Also, my memory produces no recollection of you ever allowing me entrance to your quarters, your sanctuary, as you once put it."

"I've wanted you in my quarters for so long, Spock..." Mccoy says. "But you never showed any interest. Besides, I wanted a place where my thoughts were my own. But when you left for that station, I realized that it's much worse having a sanctuary for oneself rather than a shelter for two. I felt alone, y'know? So, would you do me the honor of sleeping in my bed? I know it's no Vulcan Mind-Link, but I figure it's better than nothing..."

"Very well, I shall come to your quarters in 4 hours." Spock says.

Mccoy brightens up at this, a pure smile on his face.

"Thank you, my love." Mccoy says.

Spock's communicator beeps as he taps his badge.

"Spock here."

"You are required on the bridge, Mr. Spock." The sender, Communications Officer Uhura, says.

"Affirmative. I shall arrive momentarily." Spock says. "Spock, out."

He turns the badge off as he turns to leave.

Mccoy turns him back around and plants his lips on that of the Vulcan's.

The Vulcan returns in kind as the two share a passionate kiss.

Mccoy relases himself from Spock mouth as he gives the Vulcan a smile.

"A little something for luck..." Mccoy says.

Spock's eyes brighten, whihc is the closes he ever comes to smiling.

He nods politely and leaves the room.

* * *

Scenes switch to four hours later.

Spock is seen on the bridge of the Enterprise as he turns to look at his Captain.

"My duties are done for the night, Captain. May I be excused?" Spock asks.

Kirk turns his chair to face Spock.

"Yeah, sure." Kirk says lazily.

Spock attenpts to leave until Kirk calls him back.

"Oh, I thought i'd slip you this." Kirk says. "I don't care how in love you are with Doctor Mccoy. I will take him one day, you know, And it'll be all your fault for not being there. You'll feel the same helplessness I did when you and him ganged up on me. Revenge is a dish best served cold, Spock. And I assure you, you'll freeze when I'm through with you."

Spock's mind enters a conflict.

His emotions: "_Kirk deserves to die, you know! He intends on taking your lover! Your friend! The only person on this ship who isn't some dark, greedy, savage! KILL HIM!"_

His logic: "_He is merely bluffing. The Captain knows better than to actually truly threaten Mccoy's life. He is aware that Mccoy is yours and yours alone. He does intend to break the two of you apart, but knows better than to pursue this goal publicly."_

He decides on his better judgement.

"I doubt that will ever happen, Captain." Spock says, turning to look at Kirk. "My knowledge of your weaknesses, your schedule, and your allies and enemies will cause your'e untimely death should you choose to perform such an illogical action. And if you come near Mccoy for that purpose..."

Spock's eyes widen as an extremely angry look, yet calm tone chills even Kirk's spine.

"I will rip you apart."

Spock leaves the room as Kirk sits back, slightly startled.

He laughs it off in his mind, but he knows Spock is serious.

Spock walks through the halls of the Enterprise.

He enters the room as two Starfleet officers walk towards him.

One of them summons a knife while the other tries to tackle Spock.

Spock moves out of the way effortlessly as the officer falls on his knees, and is knocked to the ground by a neck chop.

The knife-user attempts to lunge at Spock only for the Vulcan to disarm him, the knife falling onto the nearby desk.

However, the officer is crafty, and tries to maintain a strangle hold on Spock while reaching for the discarded knife.

Mccoy enters from his quarters.

"What's all the commotion...? Ahh, Spock!"

Mccoy instinctively punches the guard, causing Spock to relase himself from the hold.

The guard lunges at Mccoy, only for Spock to hold him down from behind.

"Who sent you?" Mccoy asks. "Was it Kirk?"

"Fuck you!" The guard says.

"You tell me who sent you, and I just might let you live...Maybe even put a good word in." Mccoy says.

"It...It was the Captain." The guard says, tense. "Our mission was to impede Spock from meeting you...T-That's all! We weren't gonna kill either of you, honest!"

"Ok. What a good boy." Mccoy says, as he reaches into a drawer and takes out the poison needle.

"W-What is that?" The Guard asks.

"Oh,this?" Mccoy asks, holding up the syringe. "Just a little bit of poison. A reward for spillin' your'e guts out to me. Spock, hold him down tighter."

"N-NOOOO! Please! Spare me!" The Guard says.

Mccoy rolls one of the guards sleeves up and holds the syringe near the guard's arm.

The Guard immediately faints from shock about two seconds later.

Mccoy chooses not to inject the poison and instead puts it away.

Spock throws the body of the guard out of the room.

"Are you ok, Spock?" Mccoy asks.

"Affirmative, Doctor." Spock says. "I have retained no injuries and am mentally stable."

"Sigh...I got scared for a minute, there." Mccoy says. "But, I feel great! It's been a while since I've involved myself in any action. I forgot I could duke it out with the rest of them."

"It seems you have regained your confidence, Doctor. Congradulations." Spock says. "However, I must inquire as to your actions. Wouldn't it have been more logical to inject the poison into the guard's bloodstream and kill him? He may attack us again someday."

"I know. But I've changed, Spock." Mccoy says. "I'm not the ruthless killer I was. And I actually thank you for that. I was so tired of the nonsensical killing. Besides, it's less work for me here in Sick Bay not having to tend to those corpses. Not only that, but we may need the poison for more important fighting in the future. No sense wasting it on pawns, right?"

"That IS logical." Spock says.

"So, now that our obstacles are out of the way, shall we...?" Mccoy asks, smiling seductively at the Vulcan.

"We shall..." Spock says, aroused.

Mccoy extends his hand for the Vulcan to take.

Their hands interjoin as they walk into Mccoy's bed.

Spock and Mccoy fall on top of the bed softly as they exchange a kiss.

"Are we to begin mating?" Spock asks.

"Well, duh." Mccoy says as he reaches for the Vulcan's pelvis.

The two undress each other as the gold sashes and Starfleet Blazers become a pile of clothes on the ground.

They still wear their pants, however.

Mccoy kisses Spock passionately, with renewed vigor.

Their lips meld in an intense wanting and longing. Of lust and love.

Spock moves his hands ever slowly down Mccoy's body, starting from the chest downwards.

Mccoy, however, simply focuses on kissing his bondmate.

Spock's hand strikes true as it begins to unbutton the Doctor's pants with one hand, holding Mccoy with the other.

Mccoy slightly moans with pleasure while still kissing his bondmate.

Mccoy's pants land in the pile.

Mccoy begins to spread his mouth onto the Vulcan's right ear.

He suckles the ear lightly in short movements.

Spock kisses Mccoy's shoulders, moaning with pleasure as his tongue sweeps across the skin.

Spock, now fired up, goes to undo the Doctor's underpants, but Mccoy's hand impedes him.

"In a hurry? C'mon, Spock." Mccoy says. "All good things come to those who wait. Hhmhm..."

"That IS logi-" Spock is interrupted by Mccoy's mouth.

Mccoy parts lips for one second.

"Blast your logic Vulcan, and love me." Mccoy says.

Spock resumes kissing as Mccoy moves his head down and puts his mouth over one of Spock's nipples.

Spock, however, just continues kissing while feeling the Doctor over.

Mccoy waves his tongue over the nipple he was on and moves to Spock's right one.

Spock moves one of his hands to Mccoy's and presses fingertips with the Doctor while pushing his tongue deeper into Mccoy's mouth.

At that instance, Mccoy felt a quick spark in his mind as he realized that pressing fingertips was Spock's equivalent to a kiss, despite having the Vulcan's tongue in his mouth.

Mccoy's mind goes somewhat numb, relaxation taking over.

Mccoy stops a second and looks at Spock.

"I'm gettin' really tired...Is it cause of our link?" Mccoy asks.

Spock parts lips and nods.

"Affirmative." Spock says. "Those mind-linked can transmit small wavelengths of emotion towards the other. It was meant to relax you...I can stop if you wish."

Mccoy thinks hard and sends feelings of arousal as an answer.

Instantly, Spock looks downwards as he sees a bulge in his underpants.

"It really does work." Mccoy says. "You can...open your candy now if you want..."

Mccoy places a single fingers to his lips in a flirtatious look.

Spock eyes grow slightly wide in anticipation as his fingers move downwards on Mccoy's chest again, as if to tease.

He reaches the Doctor's underpants as he looks to Mccoy.

Mccoy nods.

"Go ahead." Mccoy says. "You've been patient enough."

Spock places his hands underneath the edge of Mccoy's trousers as he slowly pulls them away, Mccoy's member slowly coming into view.

The slight smell of musk fills the room as Spock inhales deeply.

"Sorry." Mccoy says shyly. "I haven't washed since yesterday."

"No worries, Leonard." Spock says. "It is adequate."

Spock immediately begins to lick the shaft up and down slowly.

"Ah, your'e...such a tease, Spock..." Mccoy says as he lays back onto his pillow, in ecstasy.

Spock's tongue moves up and down the shaft faster as he takes all of Mccoy in his mouth, the doctor shuddering in pleasure.

The heat from Spock's breath and the wetness of his tongue surrounds the Doctor's member.

"Ooooohhh, wow...Suck me off, Spock."

Spock moves fast in fluid motions as Mccoy pushes his pelvis into Spock's mouth greedily. He wanted to feel his bondmate more and more each second.

Mccoy's cock burns slightly as his climax nears it's completion.

"Sp-Spock!"

Spock places as much of the shaft into his mouth as he can and tingles as he swallows the sperm.

"Pant...Pant...Pant...Wow, you know a lot of tricks with that tongue, huh?"

Spock releases Mccoy's shaft from his mouth.

"Affirmative, I am fully functional." Spock says half-seductively.

"Why do't we see how functional I am?" Mccoy asks.

Spock happily obliges as he pushes his pelvis close to Mccoy's head as the Doctor unbuttons the Vulcan's Blazer pants as it falls into the pile.

Spock's underpants, a fresh shade of gold are in view.

Mccoy stifles a chuckle as he looks at Spock.

"Golden boxers, Spock? Seriously?" Mccoy asks.

"They were a...gift." Spock says.

"Right, and I'm a baby letmaya." Mccoy says as he places his hands by the edge of the trousers and slowly slips them off.

Spock's member stands erect as if awaiting an order.

Mccoy's hand surrounds the shaft and moves up and down.

Wordless moans from Spock prove he is indeed functional.

Mccoy just smiles, closes his eyes and speeds up.

After two minutes, he takes the head of Spock's member into his mouth and suckles like a lollypop.

It is warm with pre-cum as he takes more of it in his mouth.

His tongue glides across the shaft up and down.

"Oh, yes, Doctor, yes."

Mccoy speeds up as Spock shoves his member into Mccoy's mouth hurriedly.

Mccoy parts with the member for two seconds.

"What did I tell you about slowing down and enjoying yourself?"

Spock slows down his thrusts as Mccoy leans back and takes the member in.

The face-fucking continues as Spock speeds up and slows down, to stall the climax.

Eventually, he can no longer contain himself and explodes into Mccoy's mouth.

The member exits Mccoy's mouth as the Doctor licks his lips and swallows the remaining liquid.

Mccoy rubs his throat while Spock gets off of Mccoy.

"Wow, I'm still getting used to your size..." Mccoy says.

Spock rummages through the Doctor's nearby drawer.

"The lube's in the second drawer down."

Spock finds it and opens the cap.

He squeezes the lubrication onto his left palm and moves his hand towards Mccot's hole.

Mccoy tenses slightly as his hole accepts the invading finger.

The finger moves softly in and out in rhythm.

Mccoy lifs his legs and opens his hole while Spock gets into position.

Spock thrusts his member into Mccoy, the head penetrating the hole and closing.

"Ugh..."

"Am I causing you pain, Doctor?" Spock asks.

"Oh, please." Mccoy says with a chuckle. "I'm a doctor, not a baby."

"I'll take that as a 'negative.'" Spock says.

He thrusts slowly as to not hurt Mccoy.

The pain starts, and then the pleasure takes over.

"Go faster, Spock." Mccoy says.

Spock obliges as the bed begins to creak with their force.

"Oh, yeah! Don't stop!"

Spock speeds up and then slows down slightly.

The rhythms constantly change so Mccoy never expects it.

Eventually, Spock comes into Mccoy's abdomen and removes the member.

The Vulcan collapses onto the bed as he hands Mccoy the lubrication.

Spock's breathing hard... his mind and body exausted.

"If your'e exausted, you can sleep." Mcocy says.

"No, please take me, Leonard." Spock says. "I am just as much your bondmate as you are mine."

Mccoy eyes Spock's slender, yet slightly hairy frame.

His chest moves up and down in rhythm as his breathing is heay.

"Ok, but if you want to, let me know and I'll stop." Mccoy says.

Spock lies on his back, moving his ass up, offering to Mccoy.

Mccoy places some of the lubrication in his hands as he rubs it across Spock's hole.

His pushes one finger in as the Vulcan sighs.

"You ok down there?" Mccoy asks.

"Yes, Leonard. Continue." Spock says.

Mccoy inserts his member into Spock as the Vulcan moans.

Mccoy starts out with slow thrusts as Spock moans at each one.

Mccoy begins to go faster, as Spock holds on to the bars on top of the bed to keep from crying out.

"Oh, Leonard, yes! More, my _thy'la,_ more!"

The two continue for some time as Mccoy eventually explods into Spock, the two collapsing into each other's arms.

Mccoy looks at Spock happily.

"Wow, that was the best sex I've had in a while." Mccoy says. "Nothing like a good fuck to get me out of my funk, ha!"

"I share your'e sentiments." Spock says. "I am considerably more relaxed than I have been as of late."

"Makes sense, the Captain tryin' to break us apart and all..." Mccoy says. "It is a bit flattering, though. When I first joined the Empire, I never would've guessed I'd be so popular. Nor did I ever thought I'd fall in love with the Vulcan First Officer of the ISS Enterprise..."

Spock's eyes go up in a slight smile, barely noticable. Only the trained eye could make it out.

"Nor did the thought that I would be in love with a Terran Doctor ever enter my logic." Spock says.

"Spock, I'm about to ask you two very important questions. Feel free to ignore them if you want to." Mccoy says.

"I am sure it will be within my parameters to answer." Spock says.

"Ok. Number one..." Mccoy says. "Do you think we may ever...elope?"

Spock looks at Mccoy questioningly.

"You have no idea what I mean, do you?" Mccoy asks.

"Negative." Spock says.

"Well, when a couple like us wants to love each other forever, and there are certain forces that wanna prevent them from being together, they flee." Mccoy says. "Maybe go somewhere more hospitable, or somewhere friendlier or secluded. It varies depending on the situation, but the principal stays the same."

"Are you suggesting fleeing the Terran Empire, Doctor?" Spock asks nervously.

Mccoy looks at him and nods.

Spock's nervousness is clear yet isolated.

"But, we both have duties as Starfleet officers to the Empire. Besides, where would we go?" Spock asks.

"Anywhere but here!" Mccoy says, taking Spock's hands. "Just think of it, Spock! We can love each other without worrying about having our backs turned. We wouldn't have to worry about Kirk and the Enterprise breathin' down our necks! We'd be free."

Spock ponders in thought.

"Though I do not approve of it this day, I shall seriously consider it." Spock says.

"In other words, 'no.'" Mccoy says. "Sigh...Well, it was a thought."

"I seek to change the Empire for the better." Spock says. "To make this world more peaceful. End the cycle of death. The Kirk from the alternate world taught me this."

"Wow..." Mccoy says. "When you compare our last two statements, I sound like an unfeeling asshole..."

"And I would love for you to assist me in acheiving this new world..." Spock says.

"Aw, you." Mccoy says, reaching into a nearby drawer and immediately closing it, one hand behind his back.

"What is behind your hand, Doctor?" Spock asks.

"That brings me to my next question..." Mccoy says.

Mccoy holds a brown box and ushers Spock to open it.

The Vulcan does so as it reveals a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"M-Mccoy!" Spock says, astonished. "Are you proposing _koon-ut so'lik?"_

"If that means 'Am I asking your'e hand in marriage?' Yes." Mccoy says. "I made the ring with the Duplicator. I know it's crap, but hey."

Spock looks at Mccoy suppressing a tear in his eye.

"To think you'll be my_ adun_." Spock says.

"Um, your'e forgetting I don't know Vulcan." Mccoy says. "What's it gonna be?"

"You highly illogical being." Spock says. "It means I accept."

Mccoy smiles as the two hug each other with newfound happiness.


End file.
